The Mysterious game of the Dream Zone: Gravity Falls
by DreamStoryHeart
Summary: Join the fun in this interactive fanfic, where all the Gravity Falls characters must answer your questions, or face the challenges/requests/punishments you give to them if they don t want to answer. But beware!, ¿Do you really want to know the answers? ¿who is really playing in this dream zone game? (Beware: Sorry for my lame english) (look for Spanish versión in my fanfic list).


**The Mysterious game on the dream zone: Gravity Falls**

* * *

****Hi, thank you so much for taking the time of reading this fanfic, is the first Gravity Falls fanfic I´ve ever made. Anyway, I´ll do my best so you can enjoy this fic. This is basically a translation of my fanfic in Spanish, but the interactive part works for both languages, I´m not very good with english, so, I´m very sorry if you don´t understand, or something is grammatically incorrect, or if the words are misspelled. well let´s start… ****

* * *

**Chapter one: Welcome to the show**

The woman stop writing in the laptop and turned her chair to face the only light in the darkness of the room, (the only light besides the one that comes from her laptop).It was a golden light, small, like a firefly floating on the emptiness, but it´s glow was way more intense - Well, it´s time... - she mumbles to herself and closes her eyes, presing slightly her forehead with the tip of her fingers, like she had a sudden headache.

The world around her started to vibrate, like an earthquake that just came from nowere, violently. Then the reality starts to break, the dark room gets pixelated and where once was the furniture, there was only tv static room fades like the images where just confetti flying thowards a giant invisible vacum, leaving in sight just a hell of a weird place, kind of a fusion between a tv station and an old theater-

In the ceiling and walls, in some chairs and even in the floor, there was monitors that where turning on, one by one, with strange shadows and blured images in each one. The jump between dimensions had finished. A light of a reflector reached over the mysterious lady, that now looked as different as the room where she was standing right now. She was wearing a weird attire half black dress, half magician suit,and a mask of a white cat with the tongue out, covering just the half of her face.

The mask was ridiculous, actually funny, but the visible half of her face looked empty, almost sad, black circles where below her eye, which had a tired expression and was partially hidden behind her brown flowing hair, falling beyond her shoulders.

Almost as quick as the light of the reflector touched her, aplausses and chering appeared breaking the silence on the place. Ghostly cheering, aparently, because there was no one in the armchairs of the studio/theatre. She looked and felt better and more confident every time the mysterios audience clapped.

the young whoman smiled and there was a tiny hint of cuteness in her face and smile, she walked and changed the first impresion on the audience. - Welcome, welcome everyone!, it´s a pleasure to have such a lovely audience tonight! - greeted the (somehow) invisible beings who watched her from different places, excited, confused or even amused, curious and impatient mysterious people - If you didn´t know already, this show is for you guys!, welcome to the dream zone, ¡and welcome to this mysterious game! - she makes a bow down, lifting a little her black sequin dress´skirt and turns to walk into the far side of the big scenario.

\- But now, it´s time to start the show, I must bring all my guests and introduce them to you properly. - A big lever emerged from the floor, and she pushed it to activate a hatch, inside it, there was an elevator.

The elevator turned on and got up with three very familiar capsule devices (*Gravity falls, 2nd season, episode 2), but this ones, emanated blue electro shockwaves, and where filled with purple fog inside.

\- Now, before we can start, I want to tell the audicen what you all can ask, and what you can not - Smiled gently to the microphone, using her fingers to enumerate the rules. - You can meet my interesting guests, and know a little more about them asking some questions. Questions they MUST ask. Everybody can ask, but not all the questions will be answered, we have just so little time and so much things to do! - she moved the leaver foward and the capsule devices started to shine, and the shockwaves started to go faster and noisily.- But, think very carefully your questions. Each one on the audience can make just 5 questions during the show, and

you can ask just one question to every guest.

\- I mean... you cannot ask two questions to Dipper - At the moment she said his name, a loud spark explosion inside one of the capsules made the little kid appear within. He seemed asleep, but the next moment, he opened his eyes and looked around, confused and scared, he hit the cristal with his fists trying to scape.

\- You can´t use more than a question per guest. If you chose Mabel... - another loud spark warned the arrival of the brown haired girl, who yawned, rubbed her eyes and mistook the cristal capsule with a confortable pillow, so her cheek slid down the cristal a few seconds before she woke up completely startled.

\- If you choose Mabel, you cannot ask her another question, you must choose Dipper or Stan for the next one... - The third capsule thundered and vibrated at the same time the old grunkle appeared within, while he opened his eyes and watched, sill and confused, the place where he was now, shouting an expeletive thowards the situation, he was covering himself shamefully, because he has no wearing pants at the time. -

However, you can ask them questions about other persons.

At the time the lady pushed again the lever, the three capsules opened at the same time, and the three Pines, fell to the ground, surounded by purple fog and coughing.

\- Mabel?, Grunke Stan? - said Dipper knowing he was not the only one in that weird and unknown place.

\- What is happening here?, and what did you get us into this time boy? - wanted to know grunkle Pines, while pushing himself from the ground, painfully and holding his own hips. -

\- Woooow... this place is cray-cray! honest! - said Mabel shaking her bedtime camisole, choughing a bit of purple fog, and walking backwards in distrust, when... - Is that a TV camera? - She hold her own cheeks with a dreammy look in her eyes - We are on TV!, OH!, but I´m not ready for this!, I´m not in my cutest outfit today!, where´s Waddles?, Waddles!, Bring my piggy portrait sweater ASAP!.

\- He didn´t come with you, I think he still sleeping in your house - said the lady with a gentle voice to the girl - welcome to the show - aplause from the empty armchairs roared on the place, but neither of them could see that, because the light of the reflectors falled directly over their eyes - so they didn´t notice it inmediately. - Let´s give a warm cheer to the Pines family!, Dipper, Mabel and Stanford Pines! -

\- Oh well!, Did i miss something?!, What did I miss?! - Said Stan even more scared with the idea of being in public TV only with his briefs on. So he took Dipper by the shoulders and hide the lower half of his boody behind the boy.

\- whait a moment... ¿how did we get in here?, ¿and who would invite us to a tv quizz show in the middle of the night? - Asked the 12 years old male twin, hoping this all was a weird nightmare.

\- Well, it´s because this is a very special kind of show... and not exactly a quizz show, but, sort of... I think it´s more like an interview show, if you cooperate, that is - said the woman, pushing a button on a small flat remote she was holding. Her voice was so delicate, almos too much gentle. - The only thing you have to do, is answer the questions appearing in the teleprompter, without lying, and without asnwer with another question. By the way, I haven´t introduced myself... I´m, um... Dream Hartt, your host tonight.

\- Dream Hartt?... woow... - Mabe Felt tickles on her tongue and covered her mouth fighting the incoming laughing - that´s a weeeeird name!

\- ¿interview? ¿About what?... ¿us? - something gave Dipper a bad feeling about all this, so he freed himself of Stan hands and step backwards searching the hand of Mabel with his how, blindly. But instead finding Mabel, he tripped with a chair, sitting in it by accident. Even when he was prety sure that wasn´t there a few seconds before.

\- About yourself and other people you know - said tha lady walking towards them.

\- What if we don´t know the answer? - said Mabel sitting on another chair, beside Dipper, without thinking where that furniture came from. - Heavens, I couldn´t handle that kind of humiliation - she stroke her arm a bit concerned.

\- And what do we all win with this circus? - said Stan sitting on the other chair aside of Dipper, he was very upset with all that situation (and the lack of clothes), but not as disturbed or curious. He wanted to know what was all this about, so he was going to follow the game as the strange lady asked, but at the first sign of it getting too weird, he would take the children under each arm, and he would fly

through a window, even if he had to jump from a third floor.

\- If you don´t know the answer Mabel, you dont´have to say anithing, but then you´ll have to pass a challenge instead. - the whoman didn´t answer to Stan, but she actually had heard him, Hartt faced the "audience".

\- by the way... if one of my guests refuses to answer one of the questions, you can choose and give a challenge, a request or a punishment to them, and ... - making a gesture to the audience, like sharing a secret with the - spoiler... they cannot avoid the punishment, request, or challenge.- she blinked an eye to the ghost audience, but she didn´t looked happy or confident about it after saying it, actually she looked a bit ashamed for them.

\- What?, punishment?, what kind of punish... ? who are you talking to?... - said Dipper raising a eyebrow when finally his eyes averted the light and noticed there was no people in the armchairs, just tvs monitors with static snow. A shiver ran through the spine of Dipper and Grunkle Stan.

\- Enough chit chat, it´s time to start - said the lady pushing another button from the small remote, making apear two iron bars around the guests´ wrists and ankles, taking them by surprise.

\- You know Dipper, I think we must... - Grunkle Stan was whispering to Dipper´s ear when the cold feeling of the iron on his ankles interrupted him. - Ah! but, what? This is a assault! - growled grunkle strugglin with the solid bracelets.

\- Waaa, it´s so cold!, what do you want from US miss? - said Mabel fidgeting over her chair in vain.

\- I want you to cooperate and make this an amusing show, trust me, the most honest, more fun this will be, and less painful for you too - she wispered that last words, with a smile in her lips, but not a honest one, more like a forced one actually, she seemed uncomfortable with all that too. - I´ll promise there will be no real harm for you, so don´t be afraid, and over all... don´t lie. -

Hartt turned, and talked to the aparently non-existent audience again, making the Pines look at each other with total mistrust to the lady. - So, then let´s beggin with our first sesion of questions. Please send us anything you want to know about the Pines, personal issues, embarrasing stuff, everyday things, ¡anything!, and they will reply...

\- ¿What?, ¿Why do we have to participate in all this? - said Dipper, who tried to free his ankle from the bracelet, but only achieved to lost a shoe, he had no pajamas over him, unlike Mabel and Grunke Stan, he felt asleep with his clothes on, he even had his cap over his head.

\- ¿And if I refuse to asnwer? - said Stan finally stoping strugglin, he could not loosened from them, not even a little.

\- ¡Oh, you´re right Stan!, thanks for reminding - to the audience - don´t forget to include with your question, the punishment/challenge/request they have to do if they don´t answer it. Use your creativity!, ¡Make it worth it! - said cheerfuly the whoman, before covering his mouth with her hand, like she was ashamed of what she had just said - Of course... just... don´t breakk any rules of this universe, please.

\- ¿What did she say?... - mumbled Dipper, confused

\- Finally, if you want to interrog... I mean, interview any otherhabitant of Gravity Falls, please tell us so we can bring them here as soon as posible - said Hart, patting the strange device that brought the old man and the kids to that place, implying she can bring whoever the audience wants in just a few seconds.

* * *

**Questions + challenges/punishment/requests are wellcome. as well as reviews, :3 I love reviews n n**

**(You can send them as reviews or PM)**

**P.D. (also, I´m looking for someone who can correct my misspelling ;x; you know someone?)**

**See you next time!**


End file.
